


My Blog Reviews

by Original-Works123 (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blog Reviews, Book Review, Character Reviews, Game Review, Tv Show Reviews, movie reviews, theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Original-Works123
Summary: A collection of my Blog Reviews that I have done and wanted to show off from my blog.





	1. Review: Split

Review: Split movie (2017)

Rating: 5 out of 5 stars

So much I could say about this movie I don't even know where to start to be honest.The beginning of the movie I must say was rather slow. But it picked up the pace when we get introduced to a guy named Kevin (James McAvoy) who has 23 personalities that he in trusted his psychiatrist Dr. Fletcher (Betty Buckley) to. The movie gets rather tense when Kevin hijacks a car and kidnaps three teenage girls who try to escape when they are locked up in a room. Kevin reaches a war among himself for survival with all those personalities contained within him there is one personality who is set to materialize and dominate all of the others.

This movie is totally worth seeing it kept me on edge and it will surely keep you on edge as well! It makes you want to keep watching and know what is going to happen with the girls that got kidnapped. Do they make it? Sorry I cannot spoil for that you. This movie was suspenseful and very tense that keeps up with its claustrophobic setting and familiar setup.


	2. Review: Beauty and The Beast

Review: Beauty and The Beast

Rating: 5 our of 5 stars

Ahh what a wonderful movie it is made me feel like a little kid again! *screams internally* This movie is basically an adaption of the good classic cartoon one just with some twists to it made it even better I must say. A young farm girl who falls in love with a monstrous beast prince for being put under a spell. Such a shame isnt it? Its hard to say which one I liked the most this one or the classic cartoon one both are just equal as good to be honest. Its worse then saying which Cinderella version did you like yeah lets not go there.

Now I want to address how everyone flipped out over a small gay scene in that movie who cares honestly it wasn't that bad truth be told it was actually really cute but that is just my opinion.

BUT OH MY GOODNESS! This movie was just full of excitement loved all the songs that were in there just ahhh! The movie gives you some major feels let me tell you all that just wow *coughs* alright Im done spazzing here I think...But this movie is totally worth seeing it really is all you Disney movie lovers out there seriously go see it you will not regret it. As much as Gaston is major butthole I must say he is very pretty (Thank you Luke Evans for being so hot). Emma Watson did a stellar job at playing Belle in the movie I was a little unsure of how well she would play the part but I was impressed by how wonderful she did.

I encourage you all to see it and or any movie I review if I say so otherwise. If you want to be hit with major feels be my guest and watch the movie it will make you laugh and cry and whatever else it will do for you. GO FEEL LIKE A KID AGAIN! oops sorry about that got excited there. Anyways it was lovely making this updated review for you all to enjoy I will see you all next time.

p.s. Oh not to mention Ewan McGregor as Lumiere was amazing who knew he was such a great singer? (Dang Obi Wan why didn't you tell us you could sing?)

p.s.s Why am I just finding out that Ian Mckellen (Magneto) played Cogsworth!


	3. Review: Logan

Review: Logan

Rating 4 out of 5 stars

*WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD READ IF YOU DARE* (Minor)

What a good movie this was I enjoyed it very much actually all the violence and blood shed and things blowing up perfect! The movie is set in the near future I believe the date told in the movie was 2029 where mutants are on the brink of extinction. How terrible is that? Very I say in my opinion and with no new mutants being born within 25 years poor Logan is dying from poisoning due to his advanced age which has weakened him.

Warning: Any parents planning on taking their kids to see this do not its rated R for a reason.

The movie starts with of course a deadpool preview for the second movie it was entertaining as it poked fun at the movie Logan. (Ill share the trailer for you all and those who have not saw it yet)

But what can I say this movie is way action packed! Love the violence in the movie so much violence it was like haven in a bottle. Now the kid that ends up with Logan you do not want to make her angry because dang just don't. Now the whole plot of the movie is to get this girl named Laura to some safe place called Eden which is located in North Dakota. Those are probably wondering what has become of our lovely professor X known as Charles Xavier well lets just say the poor guy isn't doing well sadly.

Now why would I give a 4 out of 5 stars for the movie if I liked it so much? The beginning of the movie to me was slow even though Logan was slicing his way through people it was hard to process it but once the movie got going it was better.

A few other reasons are I didn't like that Caliban a tracker you see in the movie ended up sacrificing his life to protect Logan I mean yes its a good thing but it was also very sad.

Then when our dearly professor X ends up leaving us I didn't think that was going to happen but all I have to say is WHY!

There is another one but I will not say it because I didn't like that it happened and it was heart breaking. But rather easy to find out I mean come on..it sucked just I couldn't even believe it.

Now my other problem was the way the movie ended they just left off where you wonder are those mutant kids going to make it to where they are going? Or not? Who knows honestly on what will happen to them.

But in all it was a entertaining movie full of action and gosh I never knew Charles Xavier at his old age was such a swear bear I thought he was more proper than that.


	4. Review: Midnight Special

Review: Midnight Special

Rating: 4 out of 5 stars

Ahh Midnight Special a movie where the government and a group of religious extremists pursue a man who is played by Michael Shannon and his son who is played by Jaeden Lieberher who possesses special powers.

I must say my favorite scene in the movie is when Alton the boy who has these special powers is alone with a man named Paul Sevier who is played by the wonderful Adam Driver yes the same one who played Kylo Ren in Force Awakens. Alton ends up showing what he can do while he is in this room with Paul, while being amazed after being shown what Alton can do Paul decides to take him back to his father.

"Alton I am your real father come join the dark side."

Alton: "Nooooooooo!"

Anyways...back on track here this movie was filmed beautifully it had outstanding photography and great acting. The way the movie is delivered is also very smart smart: The way it starts creates quite a lot of intrigue and mystery as you don't understand what is happening and where the whole thing will go.Then you have the ending that solves the tensions throughout the movie it is quite inspiring and even almost poetic finale, with very sleek shots of the extra world. So needless to say I enjoyed quite a lot of this movie, but I had some issues with the ending I though the story was a little light, I walked away feeling that there were quite a few questions left open and that I would have wanted to know more kind of like when you finish dinner but you're still hungry. I also must say that the soundtrack in the movie fit the mood very well for lots of scenes I was rather impressed.


	5. Review: Guardians of The Galaxy Vol. 2

Are we saving the galaxy again?

You most certainly are not.-Rocket

Don't be rude Rocket anyways Hiya everyone your favorite blogger here and I am here to give you a review about Guardians of The Galaxy Vol. 2 as promised!

Actually I will be taking over this review since it is about us and not you.-Rocket

You don't run my blog Rocket so no you won't.

I can and I will so go somewhere else I am taking over. Now all of you sit down and enjoy this review!-Rocket

Review: Guardians of The Galaxy Vol. 2

Rating: Out of this world!

I am Groot!-Groot

No Groot I am busy why don't you go distract the lady who runs this blog for me.

Yeah that's right we came back and saved the Galaxy again how cool are we? I mean the last time we saved the Galaxy we had to stop Ronan from getting his hands on a infinity stone it was fun but I must say the second time around around when we had to destroy Peter's father was AWESOME!-Rocket

Rocket sending baby Groot to distract me was a very bad idea now move away from my laptop or I swear I will put you in a pet carrier.

Ahh, yes this movie was majorly epic I loved the humor it had I must say it kept me laughing throughout the whole entire movie. It also had heart wrenching scenes towards the end I must admit I cried during them it was terrible. I also thought that being introduced to Peter's dad was interesting I was like yeah finally Peter gets to finally have a father son relationship like he wanted it was so heart warming. Until his own father was only wanting him to take over places across the Galaxy like gosh dang it!

Oh then we have Peter basically being a half god what a surprise that was although I really should have saw it coming especially from the first movie.

Remember when we all thought Peter's dad was the weird oddball named the Collector? Yeah good times that was I literary thought it could've been him for some odd reason but now that I think about...The Collector was a little to strange and honestly isn't really angel like as the mother put it. He is one strange dude.

Oh and then we all pretty much theorized how baby Groot would steal the spotlight in the movie and become everyone's favorite character not wrong on that he was way to adorable in this movie he did an amazing job at getting my attention that's for sure.

Lets not forget about how Yandu pretty much killed himself to save Peter he cared for him all along it was heart warming and tugged at my heart strings like ahhh and the funeral that his buddies gave him was just amazing.

I'm Mary Poppins, y'all!

The soundtrack for this movie is also amazing and catchy I love the music choices that they had for it it got me dancing a little when I was watching it.

I am Groot.-Groot

Rocket what did I say about getting him to distract me?

Not to do it? What I can't help it he likes you I don't understand why though.-Rocket

Anyways this movie is entertaining I suggest going out to see it whenever you can I promise to those who loved the first movie you will love this one even better! If you have not watched the first one I highly suggest to watch it its seriously good and the soundtrack for that movie is amazing and catchy as well.

You stole my spotlight I was suppose to give everyone a review about our movie!-Rocket

Don't make me get Peter! Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this review that I have given you like I said I would.


	6. Review: Unbreakable

Review: Unbreakable

Rating: 5 out of 5 stars

This movie is about a security guard named David Dunn (played by Bruce Willis) who is coming home from work when suddenly the train he is on gets derailed, the train crashes, and he becomes the sole survivor, out of 132 people. He doesn't even have on scratch on him soon he is contacted by this comic book store owner named Elijah Price (played by Samuel L. Jackson) whose bones are easily breakable, who claims David is a superhero.

I looked at a lot of reviews about this movie and I noticed how a lot of people said it was "dull" or "awful" which surprised me because this movie wasn't all that bad really. I believe that M. Night Shyamalan did a good job with this movie it kept you wondering is David Dunn a superhero? I mean he could've very well been one especially when he finds out something extraordinary about himself after his devastating accident.

But it makes sense because Unbreakable is one of those films where it gets extreme reactions to both ends of the spectrum, either people love it or hate it.

Given Elijah's state of mind and life, it is reasonable to understand his motives for wanting to find someone like David. That he used such reprehensible methods for doing so makes the ending very much shocking.

David's first adventure as a superhero was magnificently done. He walks into a train station, bustling with people, and lets his instincts take over. Just by touching people, he can see what terrible things they've done for example, shoplifting, race violence, and date rape. But when he brushes against a man who had committed cold-blooded murder, he leaps into action by following the man to a house he has taken over- both parents are sadly dead but the two children are still alive. The confrontation is also very well done. No words are spoken no flurry blows or martial art moves; simply one man taking down another man in a way that any of us might do in a similar circumstance.

Most moviegoers are easily bored they are addicted to quick fix, where something dramatic or exciting has to happen every five minutes or they lose interest. This is why Unbreakable has elicited such negative praise from critics but in my opinion I loved how M.Night refuses to rush a story he lets his characters grow and develop at their own pace. Bruce Willis character David for example gradual transformation was beautifully done to watch, a testament to Bruce's incredible talent. The aura of sadness that he projects through the movie is tangible, and it's only through the teachings (or manipulations) of Samuel L. Jackson's character Elijah Price that Bruce's character David is he able to realize his full potential, to understand his place in the world, and connect with his son in a way he never could before.

Elijah Price : "They called me Mr. Glass."


	7. Review: Pirates 1-5

Review: Pirates 1-5

Rating (first Pirates): 5 out of 5 stars

Rating (Second Pirates) 5 out 5 stars

Rating (Third Pirates) 5 out 5 stars

Rating (Fourth Pirates) 3-4 out 5 stars

Rating (Fifth Pirates) 5 out 5 stars

Lets start off with the First Pirates of the Caribbean movie The Curse of the Black Pearl where you have a resourceful blacksmith named William Turner (Orlando Bloom) teams up with the eccentric Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) to save his love, the governors daughter Elizabeth Swan (Kiera Knightley) who was mistakenly captured by the clever and treacherous Barbossa (Geoffrey Rush), former ally of Jack, to make a blood sacrifice so as to end the curse that has been casted upon him and his crew. Will and Jack steal a ship from the Royal Navy and arrive at Tortuga, a pirate port. There Jack meets up with his friend Joshamee Gibbs and with a buccaneer and able bodied crew, set sail to save Elizabeth Swan and take back the Black Pearl. Meanwhile, Barbossa discovers that not Elizabeth but someone else's blood was required for the sacrifice.

Now let me tell you when I watched the first one I was instantly hooked and had to watch the rest of them. I love the first one its funny and keeps you wanting to watch more I love Jack Sparrow he is my all time favorite character along with Will Turner the two together are just simply entertaining.

Now onto the second movie Dead Man's Chest where we are once again plunged into the world of sword fights and savvy pirates! William and Elizabeth are sentenced to death for being in contact with Jack Sparrow. For saving Elizabeth, Will accepts to bring Jack's compass in exchange for his and Elizabeth's freedom Meanwhile, Jack is being hunted by Davy Jones. Elizabeth escapes prison to search for Will, Jack agrees to trade Will his compass if he finds a special key that will open a special chest. To find the key, Will goes aboard the Flying Dutchman, upon which he gets captured. He is reunited by his father on the Dutchman. Will then finds the key and escapes the ship. Meanwhile, Jack gets Elizabeth to find the chest containing the heart of Davy Jones. Will and Elizabeth get reunited on the island and open the chest and find the heart of Davy Jones. While Jack wants to settle his debt to Jones, Will wants it to free his father and another person wants it for his own needs.

I have to say the second movie was as entertaining as the first especially since it involved Davy Jones going after Jack and the fact that Davy keeps has his heart in a chest the plot line was very well thought of. I just love having Jack, Will, and Elizabeth all together they make everything better and laughable because of the relationship they all have together.

Now we are onto the third movie At World's End where we have Elizabeth, Will, and Barbossa rescue Captain Jack Sparrow from the land of the dead, they must face their foes, Davy Jones and Lord Backett. Backett, now with control of Davy Jones' heart, forms a dark alliance with him in order to rule the seas and wipe out all the last of the pirates. Now, Jack, Barbossa, Will, and Elizabeth, plus Tia Dalma and the crew must call the pirate lords from the four corners of the globe, including the infamous Sao Feng, to gathering. The Pirate Lords want to release the goddess Calpyso, Davy Jones damned lover, from the trap they sent her to out of fear, in which the Pirate Lords must combine the 9 pieces that bound her by ritual to undo it and release her in hopes that she will help them fight. With this all pirates must stand together and make their final stand for freedom against Backett, Jones, Norrington, The Flying Dutchman, and the entire east India Trading Company.

This movie will definitely keep making you want to watch it all it makes you wonder at first will these pirates stand together to keep their freedom? plus the romance between Will and Elizabeth in here spice up for a special surprise that happens.

TADA we are on the fourth one Stranger Tides this is where Jack is in London running from soldiers that are chasing him and learns that an impostor is recruiting a crew and a vessel using his name. He meets the impersonator and finds that she actually is Angelica, a woman he seduced in a convent in Seville, Jack is abducted and when he wakes aboard, the ship is sailing, Angelica tells him that her father, The Blackbeard, is cursed and he needs to find the legendary ponce de Leon's Fountain of Youth to save his life. They force Jack, who knows the location of the fountain, to guide them. Meanwhile Barbossa is hired by King George to lead the British crew and dispute against the Spaniards and Blackbeard who arrives first in the fountain.

I didnt really care for this one I mean I liked it and all but I guess it just wasnt the same without having Will and Elizabeth there but that is just my opinion. Other than that the plot and story line where interesting when it came to being circled around the Fountain of Youth.

AND here we are on the fifth one Dead Men Tell No Tales we are thrust into a whole new adventure with a deadly ghost named Captain Salazar who escapes the Devil's Triangle with his crew and is taking over the seas in search of his arch rival and author of all his pain Captain Jack Sparrow. While in the meantime Jack is approached by a boy who needs his help to locate the Trident of Poseidon, something he believes Jack can help him find. Carina Smyth an astronomer and horologist joins the team to help them find something she believes her father had always wanted her to find. Jack's only hope is to find the mythical Trident of Poseidon, Who's master gets control of all the seas, or so its said.

Now this movie here was my all time favorite it brought back Will and Elizabeth who had a child which I knew was going to happen, I love how Jack and Henry went after the Trident which was also said to break all the curses of the sea. I love the plot twist that was involved with Carina and Barbossa I wont spoil that any.

So there you all have it I know my commentary was rather short but it makes great time to read what the movies are all about so I do hope you will enjoy this lovely review I have made for you all.


	8. Review: Wonder Woman

Review: Wonder Woman

Rating: 5 out of 5

Talk about a badass movie DC definitely stepped up their game on this movie for sure! Love the fact that leading character was a woman (need more like this!) whatever you do not listen to any of those horrid reviews you see about this movie because I am telling you now it is not that bad! Give this movie a chance before you knock and judge it so harshly. Wonder Woman was amazing and I loved how it showed her as child wanting to train to fight to help the world out.

Things I loved this about this movie was the color normally DC movies tend to be a bit dark but this time it was colorful just absolutely stunning! The music was good as well even though it wasn't directed by Hans Zimmer the new guy used parts of Hans Zimmer's Wonder Woman theme and then added his own touch to it.The pace of the story now the movie was long but it didn't seem long but only the best movies accomplish this such as The Hobbit I didn't think they dragged the movie out with useless elements or anything the humor to the movie was good and not overdone. The plot is how Diana came to be who she is, what her purpose in life is, how she managed to be such a badass, and how she took part in World War I so she could win the war and learn about the world of men.

Wonder Woman is a balanced movie she isn't perfect like you would think she would be, she is quite naive about the world, she can kick your ass easily, she is still not as smart as Bruce Wayne, But I am sure over time in the future movies she will get to know more about the world. I like that she wasn't a perfect girl who can do absolutely everything right. She is naive, very strong and dependent, plus sweet and caring.

Plus if any of you saw it you probably noticed the actor who played professor Lupin from Harry Potter go insane and was a god! Like what the heck professor Lupin who gives you the right to kill muggles! Nobody did!


	9. Review: Dunkirk

Review: Dunkirk

Rating: 5 out of 5 stars

Now let me get something out of the way NO I didn't go see the movie just because Harry Styles was in it just want to make that clear here.

Alright let me start off by saying wow holy suspenseful movie like right off the bat my heart was racing like crazy kept me on my toes! Like wow I was speechless it made me give a sense of what it would've been like if you were there. It was spellbound and amazing it captures your attention just like that. It was gripping re-imagining of one the darkest moments of World War II it stands as one of the greatest war films I have watched.

The movie does not necessarily tell the story of any one particular character, but rather adopts the event itself as the film vehicle, which results in an experience which uses characters to portray the event rather than the events portray the characters. It is presented through scenes taking place at different stages of the evacuation across the land, air, and sea, creating a distinctive setting for each, but but culminating in the same final conclusion. With that being said Dunkirk's focus not necessarily being on its characters, I did not find a single character performance in its film lacking or inconsistent with the tone or setting presented technically.

As expected with Nolan's films the visual presentation in Dunkirk has few rivals, the set pieces are outstanding with the use of breathtaking establishing shots to highlight the true historical scale of the real life evacuation. Action is presented smoothly to focus the manner utilizing a few pieces shots rather than an explosion of two jump cuts we have come to except in modern day action movies. The scenes that have multiple sequences that are portrayed with pure fear, claustrophobia, and disorder f the final weeks of the evacuation and it is this ever present tension that will keep you engaged for the entirety of the run-time.

Now let us do some movie facts shall we?

Did you know that after first-hand accounts of the Dunkirk evacuation revealed to Christopher Nolan how young and inexperienced the soldiers were, he decided to cast young and unknown actors for the beach setting.

Or the fact that the title 'Dunkirk" is divided into three segmented colors: Sky blue, Dark blue, and white, referring to the triptych plot of air, sea and land.

So there you have it a lovely review on an amazing film I have to say please go and see it is worth the watch!


	10. Theory: Star Wars and Star Trek are connected in someway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This review was rather time consuming I must say mostly because I wanted to make sure that this theory is at least somewhat good only because I have seen tons of theories involving this topic get shut down or busted. I am also making this just for fun as well because why not? I know tons of people must think that these amazing sci-fi classics must be connected in SOME way. I am going to base the Star Trek off the movies just to save my level of stress (joking) it is going to be easier but I think I will make a few pointers from the show. So here we go on the road to the most controversial topic around. Live Long and Prosper and enjoy the review!

[ ](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-5inec0eDdKI/WcmkkjaI5lI/AAAAAAAAMAw/BYrLxeAewj0j2G7H76CilRHmg4bqmROpACLcBGAs/s1600/02fb769b-2032-4d66-8fba-e56d90112bfc.jpg)

Review: Star Trek/Star Wars Theory

Rating: One does not simply pick between the two movies.

Star Wars and Star Trek I believe are in the same place the galaxy is a vast place so if you think about it they must be within the same universe. I mean the galaxy is big enough for both so if you put them in the same universe, there's load of stuff going on in different planets.

[ ](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-f-DxNfBnwsU/Wcmk3FjYuHI/AAAAAAAAMA0/q2lJCFYEbqkuOetpXzzGB5RgQ4jPPl67gCLcBGAs/s1600/StarTrekStarWars.jpg)

Despite having the same word 'Star" in the title the two actually share similarities and commonalities Star Trek consists of various planets which are inhabited by different species and united in a single state, the United Federation of Planets. Star Wars depicts a galaxy that is mostly part of the Old Republic inhabited by different species and also humans and later become part of Galactic Empire ans later reformed into a new society called the New Republic. Both franchises promote philosophical and political messages though Star Wars focuses on former while Star Trek focuses more on later.

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-gFM10K8ux_4/WcmkB_MnWbI/AAAAAAAAMAo/uXwVq6Le35E9WiiqqzucFDMeVQXepyx5gCLcBGAs/s1600/crossover__star_trek___star_wars___doctor_who_by_ct1271-d9fzpke.jpg)

Both franchise also drive significantly from history and ancient mythology plus Greco-Roman mythology. Many of the aliens and planets in Star Trek are named after ancient Roman deities also several episodes from various Star Trek television series for example Whom Mourns for Adonais are based on ancient Greek-Roman themes and settings. It also makes references to ancient Babylon and its mythic folk. The Klingons and their warrior culture are representation of the 12th century Mongols. Much of Star Wars story plots and character developments are based on ancient history which include Classical Greece and Roman for example the fall of the Old Republic followed by the rise of the Galactic Empire.

[ ](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-RuXARRFUzcQ/WcmkNI00EMI/AAAAAAAAMAs/RU31XVAgvF8P3zpfe0nD7uW-TfYS1TCMQCLcBGAs/s1600/a-star-wars-star-trek-crossover-could-be-the-movie-event-of-the-decade.jpg)

Plus I would love to point out just like in Star Wars you get to see holographic communication which is spotted in the new show Star Trek: Discovery. Both have someone who acts like a leader to their people/crew for example James (Jim) T. Kirk from Star Trek and from Star Wars Princess Leia. The weapons are somewhat similar Star Trek has phasers, pulse and torpedo and shields Star Wars blasters (lasers), ion cannons, laser cannons, shields, and of course the only difference the light sabers.


	11. Review: Falling Kingdoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I made this review I actually showed the author and she replying to it, liking it, and retweeted it I was beyond happy!

Review: Falling Kingdoms

 

Rating: 6 out 6 stars

 

My opinion on the  _Falling Kingdoms_ is I found it to be truly amazing it sucked me into the fandom after the first book like I was instantly hooked. I remember spending weeks trying to figure out the series because it was the third book that caught my attention while I was at the library looking for books but I already ended up having a good handful. But the cover of  _Gathering Darkness_ was stuck in my head but since I left to soon I did not get the chance to look at who made the book or anything! So frustrating! So I spent a good chunk of weeks or so trying to search for the book and realized that it was the third book of the series. My happiness escalated when I got the first book I ignored the books I recently got from the library and focused more on  _Falling Kingdoms._ Yep what an adventure I finally ended up making it my goal to get all three then soon four to five! I am all caught up on getting them just not with the whole reading them all yet!

 

Which reminds me!  _Immortal Reign_ the last book of the series comes out December 12, 2017 for those of you currently reading it or plan to get them all.

_  
_My favorite character from the series is Magnus I am in love with him like yes I want him so badly! I ship him with me ;)

 

Anyways  _Falling Kingdoms_ is a fantasy book series for young adults by Morgan Rhodes it follows four teenagers Princess Cleo, Prince Magnus, Princess Lucia, and Jonas who is a wine sellers son. The book starts off where with two countries of Mytica are deciding to usurp the king of the other country, Auranos.

 

This series is totally worth the summer read I promise you that! I am currently reading  _Frozen Tides_ and my god the feels!! Why Morgan Rhodes whyyy do you give me the feels!

 

Also want to point out that she has two spin off books  _The book Spirits and Thieves_ and the second one is  _Darkest Magic_ I plan on reading those very soon! but as you can see I am a huge fan! Oh and she also has an Ebooks on Magnus called  _Crimson Dagger_ and  _Obsidian Blade_! Which I plan to also read at some point as well! So excited! 

_  
_But there you have it my wonderful little review on my favorite book series! I would also like to say I love Morgan Rhodes! Ahhh! I still remember when I asked for a tweet on my birthday and she said happy birthday to me literary the best time of my life!


	12. Review: The Dark Tower

Review: The Dark Tower

 

Rating: 5 out 5

 

Don't read reviews by noobs who except this movie to be what they want it to be because seriously ignore the critics and GO see it or if it comes out of your theaters soon wait to rent it or watch it online somewhere. Now with all that being said I shall press on.

 

The movie is surprisingly good its about an 11 year old boy named Jake Chambers who seeks to find out more clues about another dimension called Mid-World. Upon following the mystery, he is spirited away to Mid-World where encounters a gunslinger, Roland Deschain, who is on a quest to reach the nexus point between time and space that he hopes will save all existences from extinction. But with various monsters and a vicious sorcerer named Walter o'Dim, the man in black hot on their trail, the unlikely duo find their quest may be difficult to complete.

 

I mean I'm not familiar with the series and I thought I wasn't going to expect much going into this movie but turns out to my surprise The Dark Tower turned out to be a really good movie. But as we all know its never easy to transfer one or several novels into one or several movies. Most of the films are extremely long and yet fans still complain that different characters or plot elements aren't included. Many of them feel unfinished and often end up on cliffhangers, implying that there will be one or several sequels. Many of those movies are only interesting for those familiar with the novels as a lot of information is limited in films which are hard to follow for those unfamiliar with the novels.

 

But The Dark Tower avoided all those mistakes movies make the movie is short and concise with a healthy length around one and a half hours. The film doesn't end on a cliffhanger and tells a coherent story from beginning to end. It might be possible that they're going to be other movies involving the main characters of this film but with completely new story lines. The film was easy going and easy to understand for anyone thanks to a reduced and clear structure. So instead of adding a bunch of characters and a lot of background information, the film focuses on a pitiless villain, a lonesome gun-slinging hero and an innocent child with special capacities.

 

Now I shall add some quotes from the movie:

 

Man in Black: You can't stop whats coming. Death always wins.

 

Roland Deschain: Do they have guns and bullets on your world?

 

Jake Chambers: It's a hotdog.

 

Roland Deschain: Savages. What Breed?

 

Goofs:

 

While on the bus the drink can is opened twice.

 

Some did you know facts:

 

According to an introduction by Stephen King in one of his books, The Good, the bad and the Ugly (1966) along with Lord of the Rings book series, is the primary influence for his book series The Dark Tower

 

Tom Hardy was considered for the role of the Man in Black.

 

So there you have it everyone my lovely review on The Dark Tower and yes I am adding stuff to make different and more interesting figured you all would enjoy it.


	13. Game Review: Skyrim

Rating: 10 out of 10 stars

 

Review: Skyrim

 

Skyrim is a frozen nation just north of where the previous game, Oblivion took place a pleasantly brief introduction sets up the plot: Skyrim is in the middle of revolt you've been sentenced to death, and dragons have just shown up!

 

At that point you have emerged from a cave into 40 square kilometers of cold and mountainous country, and that's it everything else is up to you.

 

Even after spending hundreds of hours in Morrowind and Oblivion the sense of freedom in Skyrim is dizzying. The vast mountains in every direction make the landscape seem limitless and even after exploring for what seems like an eternity this world feels huge and unknown on a scale neither of the previous two games did.

 

Not all of the land is subzero and even among the frosty climes there's an exciting variety: ice caves that twinkle with frost crystals, hulking mountains with curls of snow whipped up by howling wind, and coniferous forests in rocky river valleys.

 

The dragons don't show up until you do the first few steps of the games main quest, so its up to you whether you want them terrorizing the world as you wander around. But I would find it much more interesting when encounter a dragon while you play watching them spit ice or fire out at a town full of people.

 

Your first dragon kill is a profound weird moment I stood by the crashed carcass to look at it then when I looked up the whole town came out to stand around and stare at the body, a thing as vast and alien to them.

 

Your character gets better at whatever you do: firing a bow, sneaking up on people, casting healing spells, mixing potions, and swinging an axe! Theres always been an element of this practice-base in Elder Scroll games. But in Skyrim it is unrestricted-you don't have to decide what you are going to focus on when you create your character, you can just develop organically.

 

Skyrim is just overall a fantastic game its no wonder it made game of the year when it came out then again all the Elder Scroll games made game of the year. I do have to admit I love Skyrim's main quest more than Oblivion's but I don't really like the Dark Brotherhood quest from Skyrim I loved Oblivion's though. Now for Morrowind the game was fun to play but I don't know I guess when I started playing I didn't really understand what I was doing but now that I do I will have to play it again.

 

Now there are no words on how beyond awesome Skyrim's special edition is just wow!

 

Now how about some lore facts even though I am sure a lot of people have seen them but they are fun to spread around!

 

Did you know that the city of Dawnstar was once used as an exile post due to its relentless cold and other harsh elements.

 

The term "Arrow to the knee" actually means to have gotten married.

 

Argonian genders are sometimes referred to as "life phase" this implies that they may be able to switch gender.

 

Ulfric Stormcloak studied the way of the voice as a child, under the teachings of The Greyreards at High Hrothgar. It was expected for Ulfric to become a GreyBeard himself, if not for the great war in the third era.


	14. Review: The Magicians

Review: The Magicians (TV show)

 

Rating: 5 out of 5 stars

 

Brilliant show its absolutely entertaining and quite hilarious! The show is based on the novel written by Lev Grossman. The show premiered on Syfy on December 16, 2015 as a special preview but the rest was aired in January on the 25 of 2016. The show is like a mix of Game of Thrones that meets Narnia pretty epic if you ask me! The show mainly evolves around five people who's name are Penny, Quentin, Alice, Eliot, and Margo who are Magicians. In the beginning of season one is when you see Quentin Coldwater ending up at Brakebills to take the entrance exam along with his friend Julia. Quentin makes into Brakebills and it ends up changing his whole entire life is it a good change? Well yes and no.

 

The Magicians is totally worth the watch I promise you this it has awesome magical type spells, its sexy and thrilling to watch! So grab a phone, tablet, and or laptop pull up Netflix and get caught up you will not regret watching it. Seriously if you love magic like with Harry Potter and Narnia or action like Game of Thrones then this is the show for you!

 

Quotes:

 

"I should have known better. I knew the difference between magic and miracles. One is real and one is a lie with sparkles."-Julia Wicker 

  
"Magic doesnt come from talent it comes from pain."-Eliot 

  
"I learned magic tricks just to keep up with you. its our thing."-Quentin 

  
"You think I came here because I just love magic so much? No, I need an answer."-Alice 

  
"Everything you think is so boring I replace it with dubstep." Penny 

  
"That is not tonally consistent with the books."-Margo 


	15. Review: The Walking Dead Season 7 Finale

Review: Season 7 finale

 

Rating: 6 out 6

 

*Warning will contain spoilers*

 

 Where to even start? Last Sunday's episode was minding blowing like you could probably predict what was going to go down but at the same time the events that happened were like wowing.

 

 Lets talk about good timing when the kingdom entered before Carl got his head bashed in by the brutal Negan thank you Shiva for coming in! Loved the whole speech by king Ezekiel when he came in talk about intense and suspense! I was at the edge of my sit waiting and hoping that group would come in and kick some butt. Words cannot describe how awesome Ezekiel's tiger is the way she pounced on that guy next to Negan which brings me to this did you pee your pants Negan? Because I sure would've if a massive tiger came out of nowhere and attacked like dang. Did anyone else seem surprised about this or was it just me?

 

My next subject is about Sasha it was a rather devastating loss wasn't it? Losing yet another major character in the show.you will be missed! But come on who else was majorly shocked by how she died inside that coffin? I was for sire! I mean I know she did it so she wouldn't become a weapon for Negan to use so it makes perfect sense on why she sacrificed herself. It all makes sense now on why she asked for a water bottle so she could take that death pill. It was quite funny when she came out of that coffin and shocked Negan though like surprise I am here to eat your brain out!

 

Lets also mourn over the others we have lost as well even though we didn't know them all that well its always nice to mourn over them.

 

Oh lets not forget about the other group that turned on Rick now that was also a major shocker right there but yet I feel like we should have saw that coming. Note to self don't ever trust someone with that kind of haircut right there during a zombie apocalypse. But seriously not cool after all they have done you turn on them?

 

Its obvious that this episode was no just sit down and have a cup tea kind of episode this was one where popcorn or other snacks get thrown into the air holy crap what just happened kind of episode! if anyone you missed it watch it now find somewhere and do it! Just do it! DO IT!


	16. Review: Gotham

Review: Gotham 

 

Rating: 5 out 5 stars 

 

Gotham is great show about how the villains came about it shows you how they are developed and it also shows a young Bruce Wayne who is going to slowly become the iconic Batman over a period of time. Gotham lets you into this world of how the villains become who they are it shows you how Edward Nygma becomes the Riddler and how The Penguin aka Oswald Cobblepot becomes who he is truly known for. Then you see Jerome who portrays as the Joker you can definitely tell he is the Joker in the show no doubt about it. Nobody can tell me otherwise! Oh then we have Jervis Tetch also known as the Mad Hatter brilliant character I must say love his little trick with his watch nothing like hypnotizing people right? 

 

Let me give a simple lay down on each season. 

 

Season One: This is where you have Bruce trying to figure out who killed his parents and why they were killed. It also shows you more on Oswald who is slowly trying to take over a nightclub and trying to rule Gotham but in order to that he needs to get rid of person named Fish Mooney. Then you have Edward Nygma who has another side of him know as the Dark Ed who pops up to get him to be more confident on asking out a girl named Kristen Kringle. 

 

Season Two: We have a guy named Theo Galavan who comes along and wants to run for mayor yeppie then Oswald who does not like him at all for good reason wants to basically kill him which let me tell ya you all would agree with me, Then its also where Oswald meets his father later on I was so happy he got to meet him. 

 

Season Three: Is still in the works but it mostly focuses on Oswald and Edward and how Ozzie becomes mayor of Gotham then he develops feelings for Ed just wow this season so far makes you ship those two up the wazoo! 

 

Seriously for those who have not watched it yet I urge you to do so because this show is very entertaining and those who love the DC universe this is right up your alley trust me. You all have plenty of time to catch up on it. Don't make me break our Jervis' watch and hypnotize you to watch it, 

 

[ ](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-RdKhGNw1EyA/WPBCCcAneCI/AAAAAAAAK9Y/Mf58tQcwPLAXGQP2lxUtk6-diIpgfOD2wCLcB/s1600/tumblr_oes9f3Wmwm1unsbsso1_500.gif)

He demands you to watch it. 

 


	17. Review: Being Human US vs Being Human UK

[ ](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-YhwcN_ekoZ4/WPabxTGFv_I/AAAAAAAALBM/A11ouSRH-6Q-tQSWpD8_zqkj-0IZ8MX6gCLcB/s1600/05bba0d9a194aac90433f55dbae5f323.jpg)

 Review: Being Human US

 

Rating: 5 out of 5 stars

 

Being Human a show were they bring a werewolf, vampire, and ghost all under the same house crazy isn't? A ghost named sally played by Meaghan Rath she haunts the house due to being killed her by her fiancee who was abusive to her. She ends up becoming close to Aidan who is the vampire and played by Sam Witwer and Josh who is a werewolf and played by Sam Huntington. This show is great especially with all the vampire and werewolf movies being thrown out and shown This show breaks away from the brooding vampire werewolf combo.

 

I mean come on you have a humorous vampire who is living with a puppy dog faced and funny werewolf living together in a house with a ghost who can't move on. The cast is great in my book they all have chemistry that makes believe that they are actually real life friends You get eye candy *cough* Aidan the super attractive vampire..I didn't say that. You also get this really great plot and story line its not all about hot vampires and werewolves beating each other up for a girl. It draws you in with drama you forget that their superhuman but people going through difficult times. Plus if you are fan of syfy you'll love tuning in to watch 45 mins of fantasy, drama, and humor its on Netflix give it a chance. Don't shoot it down until you choose to sit down and watch it with open arms.

 

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-MyLyIaWYSSc/WPagUX97PGI/AAAAAAAALBQ/i5U3oSBW7xMfH-d78dORtIXby04Uj1PmACLcB/s1600/28e2b5e13f98eadaf136fea3b3eece64.jpg)

 

Review: Being Human UK

 

Rating: 4 out of 5 stars

 

This one is similar to the US version it has a vampire, werewolf, and ghost living all together in the same house. Except you get a ghost named Annie played by Lenora Crichlow she haunts the house due to being killed her by her fiancee who was abusive to her as well. She also becomes very close Mitchell who is a vampire and he is played by Aidan Turner and a werewolf named George who is played by Russell Tovey. This show was okay I excepted to honestly find it cheesy and hate it but it was actually good. My biggest problem was down the path they switched out the original characters for a new ghost, vampire, and werewolf with new actors.

 

The characters were interesting and funny I mean I hate to say it but you actually care for them but you know it makes a great cornerstone for any good drama. the backdrop of the show is very ordinary and mudane, and the characters are self-loathing, it gave it a different, quirky angle which really isnt explored. They all try hard to live a "normal" life but they find that the life alter life is complex and unforgiving and the "normal" people can be as frighting as the monsters. In the show it deals with addictions, clinical behavioral problems and mental illness. Be advised this isn't anything like Twilight this is a grown up show with all the blood, sex, and blue language that keeps it interesting. the writing and acting is top-notch.

 

Both of these shows are good and are Netflix if you are into drama, fantasy plus the humor these shows are great treat for you to pass the time when you can't seem to find something to watch give them and shot you will not regret it. But in my personal opinion I enjoyed the US version to me it had more to it but hey don't go by my word and just watch that one because of what I said.


	18. Review: Firefly

Review: Firefly

 

Rating: 5 out of 5 stars

 

A different format of a review I used my paper I made back in my senior year of high school for this one. I give off information about it and all that other than that the show was amazing it was unique and different and it saddens me that it ended it. But here is my report on it hope you enjoy I wanted to try something different.

  
"I swear by my pretty floral bonnet, I will end you” that right there was said by a character named Malcolm in Firefly. What is Firefly you ask? It was a science fiction and western series that was set five hundred years in the future. With a captain named Malcolm Reynolds who is a former galactic veteran of a ship called Serenity aboard it is a renegade crew trying to survive as they travel. The future of Firefly is where it only has two surviving superpowers the United States and China. It also explores the renegade group that fought on the losing side of the civil war they had. The series has a variety of planets and moons but it is unclear rather these are in one star system. Now onto the loyal fans of the show which are called browncoats they have generated a loyal fanbase to save the series. It states on the article that the fans activities have eventually persuaded Universal Studios to make the feature film Serenity. “It might still be thought of as the greatest tragedy to rock the sci-fi world since Jar Jar Binks. But somewhere in a dark alternate reality, Firefly never got cancelled and everyone’s lives are much more miserable.” Firefly was a fabulous tv show that needs to come back because it did not get a chance to prove how good of a tv show it was.

  
“For one thing, we wouldn’t have serenity. Designed to wrap up the story in two hours instead of twenty. Whedon convinced Universal Studios to buy the rights from Fox and turn whatever was left of his show into a cut-piece feature film. Proving that sci-fi didn’t always need Bruckheimer-budgets to tell a decent story.” (Paul Bradshaw). Serenity is a science fiction film that stars the same cast as the show Firefly. The whole film takes place after the final episode of the whole series it basically wraps it up. The story behind Serenity is about the captain and his crew aboard the ship named Serenity that have fought on the losing side of the independ Alliance plus their lives of smuggling cargo.

  
Why was Firefly cancelled? Because According to Nick Huber he feels that the real reason why the show was cancelled so quickly was because the show itself was ahead of it’s time by too many ways. Another reason he states is because Fox is a profit-maximizing corporation that can make more money by selling advertisements against other content because people watch those. “Canceling Firefly was a difficult as anything i’d ever been involved in because Joss and I had been created partners at one time.” (President of Fox) if it was difficult then why cancel it in the first place? Because the show was very expensive plus it was not delivering the numbers. The show contained a futuristic world with hybridities for example hybrid english chinese dialect plus american-chinese cultural backdrop. Not to mention the show contains strong female characters I guess female characters were obviously too foreign for people along with all the hybridities. It states in the article that many browncoats blame that Firefly was not gaining numbers because the president of fox decision to air the episodes out of order According to Whedon who convinced Firefly to air stated that the story was divided into hour long chunks and needed to be aired in a specific order to make sense to the viewers. But that somehow went over Fox exec’s heads which lead each chapter of firefly to air out of order. Fox did not like second in command Zoe being happily married to a Pilot named Wash. Why? Because there was no romance between her and the captain which is Malcolm Reynolds. Fox is ridiculous for not liking someone being married to a pilot.

  
Why should Firefly get a second chance? Because the fans of the browncoat fandom raised more than one million dollars to bring the show back after Nathan joked about bringing the show back Facebook’s official “bring back Firefly” page boasted more than one hundred thousand followers. Plus within the past two weeks alone, they have helped Firefly co-stars Nathan and Alan break all kinds of records by donating two million dollars to their campaign. Plus the Firefly reboot is stated for release in late 2016 or early 2017 with the executive producer being confirmed to be a guy named Bay. Sadly Joss Whedon was not available to direct the show. “When Fox gave it one season to make its mark on the masses.” “they could have given it a chance like they did with Game of Thrones. The critical praise “Critics loved the, for the most part. No matter how well-loved, every show has its detractors, and Firefly was no different. Some critics found the sci-fi and western mix-forced and redundant. The show even went onto to win numerous awards, including an Emmy and two Saturns, not long after cancellation.”

  
Plus instead of advertising Firefly as a space western Fox mad the promo campaign say it was a wacky genre comedy! Then saying it was the most twisted new show on television not to mention several of the promos banded together and joked about the characters saying “flighty pilot”, “Space cowboy”, “Cosmic hooker”,  and even “Girl in a box” they obviously did not care to make it right.   

Not to mention that the browncoat fandom gave an unofficial sequel to Serenity titled Browncoats: Redemption it is set in the universe of Joss whedon’s Firefly it was Fox’s nod of approval because it focused on raising money for charities their program was founded by supporters and fans of the show. This program of the independent film has raised over 113,000 dollars for charity this announce wrap was held at Dragon*Con in Atlanta during labor day weekend.  The film did receive Joss Whedon’s blessing back in 2008, the DVD’s and blu rays were sold online through social media plus in person at the convention . During the beginning of the movie when it premiered at the convention Michael Doughety who was the writer and producer said “I am sad to say goodbye to this labor of love, but I’m ready to take on a new project to show we can use this business model on an original concept with fewer legal constraints.”

  
So in conclusion Firefly needs to come back on the tv which hopefully it will come back. Firefly needs to come back and show people that this tv show has a chance to prove itself. Why? Because the show has a loyal fanbase to it that made a sequel to serenity and saved up money when it was joked about coming back. This tv show was amazing and I hope to see it come back.


	19. Review: Batman vs Superman

Review: Batman vs Superman

 

Rating: 4 out of 5 stars

 

Yes I must be the only one actually enjoyed this movie I had no problems with it yes there was some flaws to it I get it everyone seemed confused with it but honestly they made an extended cut that will help put pieces together. You know I hate reading comments of how terrible this movie was like people saying oh it was utterly boring or its just BS like come on really? OR the fact that everyone wanted to see it just for Wonder Woman when surprised she came in the end everyone was disappointed.

 

Anyways I shall give some background to this movie before I start with anything else so here we go a little bit of description background thing. So in the wake of destruction of Metropolis the people determine whether Superman should be praised as a hero or if he should turn himself in to the authorities. While Batman on the other hand sees Superman as a danger to everyone prepares to take on the Man of Steel himself. On a side note, Lex Luthor plots to destroy mankind while mysterious Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman pursues her own plans.

 

The movie was a little shaky I must admit to that so yes it made it hard to follow what exactly was going on but luckily we got an extended cut that helps fill in those holes that were not from the theatrical version. I would also like to talk about why Batman and Superman started fighting in the first place was because Batman found Superman as threat and then Lex forced Superman to fight Batman because he kidnapped his mother. Yes I have to say the whole way of them stopping was kind of odd because of the whole Superman having the same name as Batman or in this case Bruce Wayne's mother. But I believe overall that this movie was rather entertaining to watch I loved the plot to it ever though it seemed all over the place. I mean, I recommended this movie just because its not that bad of a DC movie its something to watch on rainy days or when you are bored.


	20. Character Review: Lex Luthor Jr (Batman Vs Superman)

Review: Lex Luthor

 

Rating: 10 out of 10 stars

 

I know what you all are probably thinking, why is this blogger lady making a review on Lex Luthor from Batman vs Superman? Well because I honestly really Lex from the movie he was wonderful I loved how psychotic he was. A lot of people say he was a terrible character and so forth but seriously I didn't see how he was terrible at all.

 

I mean lets talk about his personality here he has an extraordinarily brilliant mind, by far one of the greatest in the world, though it is hideously corrupted by his horrifically unstable ego and low morality. While he usually puts up a kindly façade, Lex is actually quite malevolent and believes himself a god among men, and greatly desires to be treated as such.  I mean how much better can you get with guy who is psychotic and thinks himself as a god? You can't! I love his personality makes me wish I could volunteer to be his girlfriend (A girl can wish right?) 

  
Jesse did a fantastic job as Lex because lets just say it he is an amazing actor as it! Simply perfect he is like an angel (wish his mine) I believe if we didn't have him as Lex the character wouldn't have that certain je ne sais quoi to him Jesse was made for to play him he was perfect for the role of playing someone psychotic and thinking he was better then everyone else. 

[ ](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-565Nny5AoBA/WXzgTu36c-I/AAAAAAAALxM/Jylejhf4BFgT4XmyxLwbW1YwWvmP9LJ6gCLcBGAs/s1600/19239674_907780386027500_52067280_n.gif)

 

Lex is a brilliant character I thought he added to it while everyone was distracted by Superman Lex took the chance to plot of a way to destroy mankind in and cause chaos after creating some kind of monster but sadly his plan failed when Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman all teamed up to stop it. Then he ended up going to prison for it well okay for going psychotic! I loved Lex he was my favorite character in that movie.

 

But yes I still stand on rating I gave him on my other review full 10 stars! He deserves it all the way and a lot of people may have thought he wasn't good but I strongly disagree I love his personality and the appearance he had.

 

I love how he forced Superman to fight Batman because of him kidnapping the mother it showed how much Superman was willing to do to save his mother from Lex. What also amuses me is the bowl of Jolly ranchers he had like yes please share with me not the guy you are demanding things from that you shouldn't be having access too! Like no! Why did that person not think about what he could've done with it oh wait it was to late for that.


End file.
